


birthday grays?

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Derek's Birthday, Established Relationship, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Derek, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: It's Derek's birthday and Stiles has a plan to make it the best one Derek's ever had. The only problem is he can't start his plan if Derek isn't in bed when he wakes up.





	birthday grays?

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Derek's birthday is the same as Tyler Hoechlin's and I know it's late but here's a Derek birthday fic!

Stiles had originally planned to wake Derek up with a nice, long blow job. But seeing as Derek was nowhere in sight when he woke up, he had to scramble to come up with a new plan.

Rays of pale sunlight were filtering in through the blinds of Derek’s bedroom window, warming the sheets left cold by the early autumn chill and Derek’s premature departure. The sky outside was still dark, only a slender band of pale pink rising over the horizon with the sun.

A smattering of stars still lingered overhead, twinkling in the early morning light like a herald of the dawn. Soon they would be swallowed up by the sunlight but at the moment they were shining as brightly as they would in the pitch black of midnight.

The moon, nearly full, had long since set, disappearing behind the wisps of cloud hanging in the sky. The coo of a mourning dove sounded from outside, a soothing aubade to welcome the rise of the sun.

Stiles raised a hand to block out the bright sunlight as he slowly drifted into consciousness, luxuriously stretching out with a content sigh. A smirk spread over his face as he mentally patted himself on the back for his wonderful plan.

Derek would only turn thirty once and Stiles had every intention of making his boyfriend’s birthday the best he had ever had. Of course, that meant he would wake up his sourwolf with a nice blow job to start the day.

Afterwards, following some cuddling and slow, lingering kisses, Stiles would slip out of bed while Derek continued basking in his afterglow and wander downstairs to the kitchen. There, he would whip up Derek a breakfast feast fit for a king, or rather an alpha, complete with pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Like the wonderful boyfriend he was, he would gather up all the food and carry it upstairs to his handsome half-asleep boyfriend along with a cup of Derek’s favorite silver needle white tea. And, like the romantic sap that he was, he would also bring Derek the bouquet of flowers he had gotten him the night before; a beautiful arrangement of red roses, dahlia, and ranunculus.

Following breakfast, he would draw Derek a warm bath filled with as many bubbles as possible. He had a pack of lightly scented vanilla tealight candles tucked away under the kitchen sink so he could set the mood for Derek’s bath.

While Derek soaked in the tub, Stiles would sit on the edge of the tub and wash his hair. For whatever reason, whether it had to do with Derek being a werewolf or Derek being Derek, the alpha absolutely adored it when Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, sometimes letting out an almost feline purr low in his chest.

He would let Derek linger in the bath tub for as long as he wanted, neither of them having any other obligations to worry about until much later that evening. When Derek finally decided to leave the tub, Stiles would wrap him up in a fluffy towel warm from the dryer and lead him back to bed where they would spend the rest of the day snuggled up together doing whatever Derek wanted whether it was watch one of his nature documentaries or read one of his books or do something a little less innocent.

Both of them were off work, Derek by chance and Stiles because he had requested off so he could celebrate with Derek properly, so they had the whole day to themselves up until eight o’clock. Because at eight, they would be heading over to Stiles’ house for dinner with the pack and a few others who had been honored with invitations.

There they would gorge themselves on a nice homemade meal courtesy of Stiles and Melissa’s joint effort to make enough food to satisfy a pack of ravenous werewolves with the metabolism of hummingbirds. And after dinner, Stiles had a decadent chocolate brownie cake drizzled with a thick chocolate ganache for dessert.

He figured that over cake and glasses of Derek’s favorite red wine, Derek could open his gifts. That would inevitably take a while, mostly because of the pack’s penchant for overindulging where gift giving was concerned.

Hell, just a month ago on his own birthday, Stiles had left his dad’s house an entirely new wardrobe, various little trinkets, movies and CDs, and a wallet full of myriad gift cards. Oddly enough, Peter was the worst offender. He had a strange affinity for showing his affection through weird, though strangely very meaningful, gifts.

After that, Stiles had plans that strayed as far from innocent and family friendly as possible. He had a bowl of fresh strawberries along with some melted chocolate and a tub of whipped cream hidden in the back of the refrigerator at the loft.

He didn’t plan on leaving their bed for days, until they had finished the chocolate and whipped cream he intended to lick off of Derek’s unfairly toned abs, until neither of them could get it up again, werewolf stamina be damned.

He had spent weeks carefully formulating his plan, debating whether or not he should try for something more adventurous like a short road trip or a sex-nic in the preserve or stick to something more domestic. He had asked Boyd and Erica and his dad for their input and wound up with more questions than answers: Boyd had suggested he do something subtly romantic, Erica had frankly urged him to break out some sex toys and try something kinkier than usual, and his dad had simply told him to follow his gut.

So, with the help of the internet and his own extensive knowledge of what Derek enjoyed on his days off, Stiles had carefully constructed his plan. Hell, he had even jotted it all down in one of his notebooks so he wouldn’t forget anything.

All in all, he thought his plan was a rather good one. But it was pretty hard to put it into action when Derek wasn’t in bed.

He rolled out of bed with a shiver, the polished concrete floor freezing cold beneath his bare feet. He wrapped his arms around himself as he padded across the room to the bathroom doorway where the light was on, bright in the darkness of the bedroom.

He found Derek there in the bathroom. He was still in his pajamas, shirtless with a pair of flannel lounge pants slung low on those enticing hips of him.

His hair was disheveled, as it always was when he first woke up, and there were a few crease marks from the sheets on the side of his torso. If it weren’t for his werewolf healing, his neck would be covered in hickeys.

He was frowning at his reflection in the mirror, his thick eyebrows drawn together as he poked and prodded at his beard that he had grown out a little bit. He was so focused on the task at hand, that he didn’t even notice when Stiles slipped into the bathroom.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist from behind, resting his forehead between Derek’s shoulder blades as he kissed the thick black lines of the tattoo there. Lips rasping against Derek’s warm skin, Stiles closed his eyes and murmured, “Whatcha doin’, babe?”

When Derek only grunted in response, Stiles raised his head, setting his chin on Derek’s shoulder so he could look at Derek’s reflection in the mirror. Derek was still fussing with his beard though Stiles couldn’t figure out why, briefly wondering if Derek was considering shaving.

He tried meeting Derek’s eyes in the mirror but Derek was too preoccupied frowning at his beard. Stiles pecked Derek on the side of his neck to get his attention, tightening his arms, and announced, “Never seen you look in a mirror for so long. Except that one time…”

The one time that he was referring to was the time that he and Derek had decided to get a little naughty with the wide floor length mirror that Erica had left in the loft for storage a few months back. Derek hadn’t taken his eyes off the mirror throughout the entire time they had sex, his eyes riveted to where their bodies had been joined together.

Fortunately, the mere mention of their kinky mirror sex marathon back in May got a response out of Derek. His cheeks flushed pale pink, rewarding Stiles with one of his rare blushes.

“So, I’m wondering what could be as interesting as watching me fuck you into the mattress,” Stiles stated calmly, burying a chuckle against the side of Derek’s throat when the blush on his boyfriend’s face deepened to a dark pink. Stiles went on as cool as a cucumber, “Because while you’re hotter than the fucking sun and I could probably stare at you for hours without getting bored, I have a feeling that’s not what’s caught your attention. So, c’mon, tell me what’s wrong.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh before answering. His voice was quiet as he murmured, “I have a gray hair.”

“What?” Stiles asked, sure that he had somehow misheard Derek. Derek had never been one for vanity so why a gray hair was bothering him was beyond Stiles. Confused, he inquired, “You say you have a gray hair?”

Derek just nodded, dropping his hands from his beard and pointing at a finger at a spot in the center of his chin. There was indeed a small streak of silver in the middle of a sea of black.

It was hardly noticeable, only visible if you were actively searching for it. Which Derek apparently had been.

“And…?” Stiles drawled, running the pad of his thumb over Derek’s hip, the werewolf’s skin incredibly smooth. Resting his cheek against Derek’s shoulder blade, Stiles waited for Derek’s reply.

It wasn’t anything that he would have expected. Derek’s voice was thick as he reluctantly announced, “I feel old.”

Stiles snapped his head up with an incredulous squawk. He met Derek’s eyes in the mirror, his own wide in surprise and disbelief.

“Old?” Stiles repeated in question, gaping at Derek. “You feel old? Der, you’re  _ thirty!” _

“I know,” Derek mumbled, the sound painfully close to a whine. He lowered his eyes and shrugged a little bit while he explained, “I know, it’s just… I’m  _ thirty _ . And I have gray hairs already. It’s stupid but I can’t help it. I feel old.”

“Aww, babe,” Stiles cooed, pressing a line of kisses up from Derek’s shoulder, along the line of his neck, to the little divot behind his ear that Stiles knew always drove him wild. Lips pressed against Derek’s skin, he softly announced, “I think we should celebrate your gray hairs.”

“What? Why?” Derek inquired, moving one of his hands to lay it over Stiles’, squeezing his fingers tightly.

“Because it’s proof,” Stiles explained, continuing to kiss up and down the side of Derek’s throat, “That despite everything that’s gone on, despite everything that’s tried to kill you, and almost has, you’re standing here, celebrating your thirtieth birthday. With your smoking hot boyfriend, to boot.”

Derek finally smiled at that, the corners of his lips curling up. His grin stretched larger as he turned around in Stiles’ arms, as bright and radiant as the sun outside.

He dipped his head to capture Stiles’ lips with his own, guiding Stiles into a slow, indulgent good morning kiss. Stiles moved his arms to loop them around Derek’s bare shoulders, closing the space between them until their bodies were molded together.

By the time Derek pulled back, he had a content, downright dopey grin lighting up his handsome face. Beaming right back at him, Stiles grabbed Derek by the hand and started pulling Derek back towards their bedroom as he announced, “C’mon, babe, I owe you a birthday blow job.”

Derek may or may not have quickened his pace. It was his birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
